1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to digital media editing and related techniques, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for grouping video tracks in a video editing timeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video editing is a common task for many camera users. In order to edit video, audio clips and video clips are arranged in tracks in a video editing timeline. Music and graphics may be added and special effects may be created. These music and graphics clips are displayed in tracks on the timeline. When creating a video project, multiple clips are edited together in tracks on the timeline to play in a user specified sequence with transitions between clips and other added effects.
One conventional approach to video editing involves inputting multiple audio and video clips into the video editor and previewing them by scrolling up and down in the video editor to selectively view a specific track containing a particular clip. When there are multiple audio and video clips being incorporated into a sequence, video editing becomes difficult to manage. As a result, the conventional techniques are unable to provide user-friendly video editing solutions.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for grouping video tracks in a video editing timeline.